one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Vs Hulk
Sega Vs Marvel! It's speed vs strength when two science experiments clash! Can the dour black blur beat out the mean, green, angry machine? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Seeking the Truth, 0:13-1:13) 300 kilometers above the surface of the Earth, a massive space station is floating in orbit, with the rays of the distant sun glistening off of the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on its roof. Dwarfed by the massive construct, a space shuttle slowly makes its way towards a docking area, using tiny thrusters to articulate its movement until it can lock against the station. Slowly, the shuttle is connected, and shuts down. Inside the station hallway, a S.H.I.E.L.D. security officer and two armed guards make their way towards the doors of the docking station. The officer presses a button on the door’s keypad, and speaks into the intercom. Officer: This is S.H.I.E.L.D. officer Fodrick. We were not expecting any arrivals, can you please provide identification and itinerary? ???: Here’s your itinerary. The unconscious body of a S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot smacks against the door’s window, and the officer winces. One of the guards presses a red button on his wristband, and though no alarm goes off, several other guards in the hallway take note of the signal and position themselves against the walls, behind corners, and alert of an incoming threat. (Cosmic Fall, 0:00-0:30) With the hallway effectively locked down, the officer nervously clears his throat and swipes a key card in the door’s keypad, causing the screen to light up. A four-digit PIN later, and the door lets off a hiss, and slowly slides open. Immediately, a black and red blur shoots out of the door, and knocks all three flat against the back wall before making a sharp right turn down the hallway. The guards all open fire, but the stream of light evades the guns easily while darting down the hall at supersonic speeds, only changing direction to crash into the guards and send them flying one at a time. In just a few seconds, the mysterious flash has eliminated every obstacle, and makes its way down a new hall in the space station, blasting through its security doors. (Seeking the Truth, 0:21-0:37) In another section of the station is a large scientific lab, and most of its floorspace is taken up by a massive machine generating large amounts of electricity. A skinny, fidgeting scientist is slowly extracting powder from one of the machine’s rotary evaporators, and dispenses it into a test tube of green liquid; he smiles as the liquid instantly turns a clear colour, but then looks around as he hears the noise of a large commotion approaching. (Silence) Putting the tube down in a heat bath, Dr. Banner turns around and approaches the door to his containment field, as the sound of angry guards echoes from the outside; guns go off, humans scream, and just as Banner approaches his window, it breaks open and sends him flying backwards in a shower of rubble. Dazed but fine, Bruce looks up, and sees a small humanoid hedgehog standing in the doorway. The hedgehog, Shadow, puts away a massive gun over his back, and walks towards the machine. Banner: No! Not the serum! Shadow: Hmph. I don’t care about any “serum”. I’m here for this. Shadow punches the top off the machine, and reveals the Chaos emerald underneath powering the entire contraption. As he reaches out for it, Bruce protests. Banner: Not yet! The serum hasn’t stabilized! You can’t! Shadow: I’m about to. And here’s what I think of your stupid serum! As Shadow rips the emerald out of the machine and shuts off its power, he also knocks the test tube off the counter with the back of his other hand. It shatters against the floor and immediately evaporates. (Theme of Wolverine, 0:00-0:20) Bruce, his long-awaited cure vanishing before his eyes, stares at the broken glass in shock. Slowly, his eyebrows begin to twitch, and his gasp turns into a grimace. His muscles begin to pulsate, and overtaken by pain, he grits his teeth and crawls into the fetal position while his lab coat tears around him. Shadow, emerald in hand, turns to leave, but a massive shadow appears over him, catching his attention. He turns around, and almost jumps at the sight of a massive green monstrosity towering above him. Hulk: You break Hulk’s medicine! HULK BREAK YOUR BONES! Shadow: Hmph. Catch me if you can, ugly. LET YOUR RAGE DO THE TALKING! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Shadow! Hulk! Draw! 60 (Theme of Wolverine, 0:20-1:02) The Hulk raises his fists high above his head and brings them crashing down; Shadow backflips out of the way before they hit, and they tear apart the floor where he once stood. After landing on his feet, a jet propulsion from his rocket boots sends Shadow running up Hulk’s arm, close enough to kick him square in the face. With his foot still near Hulk’s face, Shadow activates the jets in his shoes again, blasting Hulk’s face with the ignition quickly before rocketing to the ceiling only a few feet above him; landing with his feet against it, he immediately springs off and shoots down, slashing Hulk’s chest along the way before landing on the ground behind him. The Hedgehog then takes his gun off his back, and flips it into the air, before zipping in between the Hulk’s legs, instantly transforming into a black and red streak of light. The streak shoots past and over Banner’s body several times from several different angles in a rapid pace, before a final headshot sends the Green Goliath falling over backwards; at this point, Shadow slows down, grabs his falling gun out of the air, and opens fire with a stream of bullets directly into Hulk’s face. 51 The bullets do nothing to stop the Hulk, as he immediately retaliates with a reckless swipe of his arm; Shadow backflips away and lands several feet back, while Hulk gets up; he spits out a bullet, putting a hole in the wall, and grimaces at Shadow, who braces his legs. The Hulk then punches the central lab machine at Shadow, who zips around it, and then makes a quick beeline right back to Hulk; out of nowhere, however, Banner has grabbed Shadow by a leg, stopping his progress. Hulk: GOT YOU! The Angry Avenger ragdolls Shadow around by the leg, forcing him to lose his gun in the process, and creates several craters in the ground before pausing a split second, slamming him down again, and whipping him towards the wall, where the Hedgehog becomes stuck halfway through the Plexiglass. 44 Hulk: GAMMA CHARGE! With a rushing shoulder charge, Hulk smashes into Shadow, sending him flying through the shattering glass wall and against the wall of the hallway outside. With the Hulk now outside his containment field, several sirens go off, as well as a flashing series of red lights, and two mechanical arms lower out of the ceiling, charging up energy cannons on their tips. While this happens, Shadow has no opportunity to collect himself, as Hulk kicks him up into the air, smashes him between his hands with a thunderclap, headbutts him down onto the floor, and then winds up his fist for a devastating punch. As the Hedgehog disappears flying down the hall, the cannons open fire on Hulk from behind, catching him off guard; he winces and shields himself from their energy blasts as a top-down view of the station is shown; a black blur shoots throughout all the major hallways, travelling in a circular loop before coming right back at Hulk to punch him in the face with enough force to retaliate for earlier. 32 The Hulk flares up with gamma radiation, and emits green light as he stands his ground against Shadow’s attack. His head and Shadow’s fist remain locked, pushing against each other with intense force that starts to break the foundation of the spaceship around him. Suddenly, before the ship can fall apart, several Chaos Emeralds fly out and surround Shadow in a spinning red ring. Shadow: It’s all over! The black fur on Shadow turns golden as the power of the emeralds causes him to surge into Super Shadow, and with this, his punch overpowers the Hulk and sends him flying backwards. Hulk is immediately hit with a spin-dash to the chest, followed by a series of punches and kicks from a Shadow moving so fast he seems to split into multiple clones striking from different angles. Eventually, one kick sends Hulk sliding down the floor, to which Banner slows to a stop by punching his fist into the ground, tearing it apart. 21 The Hulk raises his fists and smashes them on the ground, creating a wave of wreckage and debris that makes a beeline right towards Shadow, and destroying the integrity of the station, but the Ultimate Life Form is unconcerned. 18 (Chaos Control B, 0:00-0:20) Shadow: Chaos CONTROL! Time freezes with a purple blur, and the wave of debris stops, as does Hulk. Shadow speeds across the wreckage and grabs Hulk by the hair, before taking him off running through the space station, dragging his body against the walls as the area breaks and flies out into the vacuum of space behind them. Eventually, he reaches a safe area where an emergency door closes behind him, and he tosses Hulk’s body into an escape pod, races to set the pod’s self-destruct, jumps back out, and hits a button to launch the pod. Hulk’s furious face is all that’s seen behind the pod’s window as it shoots out into space, and Shadow stares at the helpless Avenger smugly as Chaos Control wears off. 18 (Theme of Wolverine, 1:02-1:20) Hulk’s rage, however, increases beyond its limits, and with a mighty roar, he punches the reinforced door off the pod and steps out. Bracing his feet against the edge of the pod, the Hulk waits for the self-destruct, and survives the blast easily, instead using the force to rocket himself back to the space station. Shadow stands aghast before Hulk crashes into him with enough force to travel through the rest of the station, break it in half, and onto the moon, where he ends up in a deep crater underneath the Hulk’s palm; the impact even forces him out of Super Shadow. Hulk: HULK ANGRY!!! 9'' The Hulk Sets shadow go, only to raise his foot and stomp the Hedgehog down into the center of the moon, blasting him through several layers of rock. Not yet sated, Banner then bends down and grips both sides of the hole Shadow created, and strains himself. With an immense amount of force and tremendous might, the Hulk manages to rip the entire moon apart; Shadow’s helpless body now floats in space while Hulk brings the halves of the moon to his sides. '''Hulk: HULK SMASH!!!' 1'' Swinging the halves of the moon back, the Hulk smashes them together with Shadow in the middle, obliterating the Ultimate Life Form’s body and reducing the satellite to rubble with a tremendous explosion. 'K.O!!! The Hulk remains floating in space, seething with anger as the wreckage of the moon and the space station floats in orbit around him. Slowly, one of the Chaos Emeralds drifts in front of him, catching his eye. He snatches it in his hand and squeezes, crushing it to dust, before letting out an intense roar. Results (Earth's Mightiest Heroes, 0:10) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE HULK!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music